


you are mine from when you were born

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world the younger brothers are destined to become the sexual plaything of older brothers. Dean and Sam are no exception, but what happens if you fall in love?</p><p>the content of this fanfiction is all consensual, although Sam is very small, if you feel disturbed by the tag, you do not read !! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When John and Mary had Dean, already they knew that he would give him a little brother or a little sister one day. It was all decided. In their world, if you decided to have more than one child, the little brother or little sister would be the brother or older sister. It was a genetic thing, the brothers felt naturally attracted to each other and the smallest was naturally predisposed to love his older brother, then, when they grow up, they would have established whether they would marry each other, or with others.  
John and Mary were not brothers, but regularly maintained contact with their brothers. very passionate contacts.  
John and Mary were in agreement from the beginning, to give a little brother or sister to Dean. They did not want him to feel alone. They wanted to give someone who loved him, in addition to the two of them.

  
It was love at first sight. Just Dean saw Sam, and fell in love with him, so that the parents gave him permission to sleep in the crib with him to sleep. Dean combing little hair he had on his little head, played with him and fed him with a bottle.  
But he not washed, because Sam was still too small, and a contact with each other so soon would have turned off any future excitement. Dean would see her brother as asexual and would not have wanted more.

  
Sam loved his older brother. She embraced him and always wanted to stay in his lap. When he slept he always embraced and gave him the basins on the cheek.  
Even Dean loved Sam.


	2. First kiss

Dean was gentle caresses the little Sam while they were embraced to watch a movie.  
"Mmmmm, Dean, yet. Yet. "He said.

  
At that time Mary was with her jacket Sam.

  
"Dean, leave your brother alone. It's time to go to school. "Mary said.

  
Sam was six and dean ten were watching a romantic movie with Dean on the couch, while their parents slept. The protagonists were kissing.  
"It looks nice." Sam said, looking.

  
Dean turned to Sam and said,  
"Wanna do it?"  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Kissing." Dean said.

  
Sam looked at him a bit 'surprised. Wow, he never did. In short, he and Dean cuddled often, but never to kiss.  
"Only if you want." He made it clear Dean.

  
Sam smiled at a tender way. Dean asked his permission.  
"I would love to, but I do not know how to do it." He said.

  
Dean smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the lips of Sam. Sam closed his eyes.  
"Well?" Asked Dean.

  
"Uh. That's it? "Sam asked a little 'disappointed.

  
Dean felt a little 'uncomfortable. She gave him another kiss on the cheek but.

  
Sam looked at him then undecided gave his older brother a kiss on the lips. Short and sweet.

  
Dean closed his eyes and went back happy to embrace Sammy.


	3. Ice cream and promises

  
Sam and Dean are doing a bath together in the tub. Dean was lying with his head on the edge of the tub, while Sam was giving him a blowjob. Dean lovingly stroked his head.  
Sam was 15 years old and it was his first blowjob.

  
"You are amazing, Sammy." Dean said.  
"Thanks." Said Sam smiling and pulling up.

  
Dean spun him around and hugged him, gently rubbing his head with shampoo.  
"Let me wash your hair now." Dean said.

  
Sam fell back into his arms, sighing with pleasure.

  
Later, at snack, Sam and Dean were doing a curious game with ice cream.

  
Dean had smeared ice cream on his willy and Sam sucked all the ice cream on it.

  
Then he was up to Dean, but he wanted to do something else. Smeared a little 'ice cream in his hole and fingers teased him.  
"Ohhhh. Dean. Yes. Yes again. It's amazing. "Moaned Sam, especially when Dean teased his hole, his tongue.

  
Dean continued until Sam had her orgasm.

  
When it was over, the two were in bed cuddling, hugging. Sam after a while, 'he said,  
"Why are you doing, Dean?"  
"Do what?" Dean asked.

  
"Give me pleasure. I understand that I do it, but because it too? You do not have. "Sam said.  
Dean answered truthfully. "Because I love you."

  
Sam looked at him sweetly. "Do you love me until Mom and Dad will not tell you to marry someone else?"  
Dean looked at him. "Who says I'm going to marry someone else?"

  
Sam became sad. "The law says that brothers can be lovers, but rarely marry. Who does it, he is looked bad. "  
Dean took his face in his hands and said:

  
"We're not like the others."  
"What are you saying?"  
"We are different."

  
Sam looked at him stunned and hugged him.  
"So, you do not marry other?"

  
"I will marry you, if you like, in a few years." Dean said seriously.  
"But ... are you serious?"  
"Yup."

  
"You and me, we have not made love."

  
"But we will. It will be fantastic. "Dean said, stroking it under clothing.

  
Sam looked at him happy. "Let's do it now so we can get married now!" He suggested.  
Dean laughed and shook his head. "If we do it now, I will make you hurt."  
"You can not know." Sam protested.

  
"Stop it. "  
Sam pouted.

  
Dean laughed. "We should not be in a hurry. Sleep now, Sammy. "Dean said.  
Sam took to her bed and hugged the narrow brother.

  
"I love you, Dean."  
"I love you so much too, Sammy."

  
  



	4. Valentine's day!

Sam was completely, totally in love with his older brother.  
It was not his fault. Dean was so adorable and loving, not ever treated him as a sex toy. At least not only, he thought maliciously.  
Everyone was in love with his brother.

Sam was glad that their parents had not had any more children because she could not bear to have to share with other Dean.  
Dean was his alone.

"Sam, it's not good to fall in love of their older siblings. We are just sex toys for them. "The Castiel said.

"You say that because Dean is not your brother. You do not know how he really is! "Said Sam angry. "Dean really loves me and I love him too much."  
Castiel shook his head at that.

Sam did not care to convince Castiel, but he was sorry that no one really understood it was Dean.

That day was Thursday and usually on Thursday, came the elder brothers of the boys at school, to be doing blow-jobs from younger siblings, in the schoolyard. It was a routine to which they were also the teachers agree.

Sam could not wait to arrive also Dean.

When Dean arrived, Sam threw her arms around him and kissed and then Sam began to unbutton his pants, but it just took him in the mouth, Dean moved it gently, and lifted him up.  
"Not here. Alone!"

Sam walked away with Dean to a lone bush and ate there the passion.

After it was over, Dean gave him a kiss and even a red package with a bow.  
"Uh. What is it? "Sam asked.

"Open." Dean said.  
Chocolates.

Sam looked surprised them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby!" Dean said, putting a chocolate in her mouth.

Sam threw her arms around him.


	5. You need to be patient

Sam was 15 years old and hormones ablaze.

  
At school a number of his companions had begun to have their first sexual relationship with their brothers. Some already fourteen.  
He was one of the few that was still a virgin.

  
He could not wait any longer. He wondered why Dean not decided. Maybe he did not want it?  
Do not take it anymore.

One morning, Dean came to school, making him a surprise. He entered the class of Sam and asked:  
"I can rubarvelo few minutes?"

  
The teacher smiled and said: "Go on Sam."  
Sam felt already hard in his pants.

 

 

They went into the hallway and Sam gave a blowjob to Dean in public, while all the others watched.  
Dean had his penis around in your mouth. He was about to burst.

  
Dean cried when she got orgasm and Sam drank greedily all the liquid.  
"You're greedy, little brother." Dean said laughing.

  
Sam said: "Dean, fuck, when are you going to fuck me?"

  
 "Soon, very soon, brother." Dean smiled, giving him a kiss.


	6. Sex

Sam knew that the time had come when Dean, trying not to hear from Sam, he asked parents to go on a weekend trip.  
It was the practice. The parents had to go away to leave the right privay for the first sexual intercourse of the brothers.

  
Usually younger brothers knew it, but it was more exciting to think I do not expected it and so did Sam.  
The parents went to inform the brothers that they would go away and they both did winked at Dean.  
Sam was already hard in his pants.

That night, Sam quivered expectantly. Dean had disappeared, leaving him alone on the couch, waiting.

  
Sam tried to breathe deeply. Dean did not have to ask permission. As the law was his right, though, he believed that Dean would have been nice. Dean was always, after all.  
When he finally arrived, he saw that Dean was smiling maliciously, approaching him.  
He walked and was carrying a bottle that looked like lubricant.  
Sam swallowed.

  
Dean came before him, saying nothing, still smiling.  
Sam never took his eyes off her as Dean.

  
Sam Strong gasped when Dean, without saying a word, kissed him romantically, stripping floor and sensually.  
Precome lost already.

  
Dean smiled. He was excited, but despite everything, he said:  
"Shut quiet Sammy. I will not hurt, but you relaxed. "

  
Sammi nodded, raised by the reassurance of Dean.

  
"Mmm..tu you already prepared ..." she said Dean surprised, touching the hole.  
Sam nodded increasingly quivering. "I wanted to be ready for you."

  
Dean seemed moved at first, then smiled again and mischievous with a sharp blow, penetrated him.  
"AHHH." He shouted Sam, more from surprise than pain.

  
Instinctively he tried to move, but Dean held him by the shoulders and penetrated him, crushing him on the couch.  
"AH. AH - AH - AH. "The panting of the two brothers became confused, those of the strongest Dean.

  
Dean was unstoppable and his penis was so large. She filled him everything. Sam had his orgasm very quickly, after a while 'I also caught Dean.  
Dean came out of Sam and slept embraced.

  
After what seemed like hours, the parents returned, seeing the two brothers naked, with only a blanket wearing. Eventually Dean had managed to get off the couch without waking Sam and had covered both.

  
The happy parents of that show, they took the camera and had them photographed.  
Mary and John took some clean underwear and began to still asleep brothers.

  
Then Mary picked up the little Sam and took him to sleep. John did the same with Dean.

 


	7. Sleep with you

Sam that night had a very disturbed sleep.  
He wanted to sleep with Dean, the first night they had had sex, but parents would not let him.  
They thought that if he was away from Dean all night, I would have liked more in the morning.  
Sam remained in his room crying her eyes out. This was for them? Only a toy? But he really loved Dean. Because he could not spend the night with him?

  
*  
Dean woke up after a few hours. He looked at the alarm clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. He remembered what happened with Sam. They had made love!  
He turned to look at him, but he realized he was alone in the bed.  
Ah! Mom and Dad would have returned! And as law wanted, the brothers had to sleep apart, the first night!  
Well, but he felt the lack of Sam, then went to his room to watch sleep.

 

When he got from Sam, he was surprised to see Sam asleep with tears on his face.  
"Sam, wake up !!" she said Dean agitated, shaking him.

  
Sam opened his eyes when he saw Dean, burst into tears again.  
"Tell me now who you hurt and I'll kill him." Dean said.

  
Sam told him everything, although he feared that Dean would be very angry knowing that crying for something so stupid.  
When he finished the story, Dean hugged him.

  
"Oh, Sammy, you're not stupid. You're wonderful. And I'm stupid. I forgot ... .avrei had to take you out in the mountains, the two of us alone, without being found, so the parents would not have ruined our first night together. "

  
Sam was happy to hear talk like Dean.

  
"I wanted so much to sleep with you ..." he said.

Dean gave him a kiss on the lips and told him to wait in the room and not come out for any reason.  
He left the room and went into the bedroom of the parents, facing them.

  
"Dean, but what ..." said to them, waking, when Dean pulled the blanket off.

  
Dean covered them with insults. They were no longer afford to treat Sammy that way. He loved him, just because a stupid law said that Sam was his toy, did not mean he had no right to treat him badly.

  
Sam was his and no one more than he could afford to say that he should not sleep with him!

  
Indeed, it was stupid that had two rooms. From now on, they always had a single room, as husband and wife.  
Tomorrow, Sam would not go to school!

  
Or accept this, or would take away Sam and would never see again!  
Then he went away, slamming the door.

 

Sam had been eavesdropping on the stairs, happy to have a brother as loving as Dean.  
"I did feel." Dean said, returning to the room.

  
"I know. I heard everything. "Said Sam happy.

  
Dean tickled. "To be my toy, you're quite naughty, I should teach you how to behave."  
Sam laughed. "I can not wait. Teach me. "Sam said.

  
They slept that night in the room of Dean embraced. Dean did not want Sam slept in the room where she had been crying for hours, he said.

 

 

 

 


	8. The dream

Dean and Sam were in the woods for a day trip, alone.

  
Dean was making a curious sexual game. Squeeze strawberry and blackberry juice on the body of Sammy, particularly in its most intimate areas and then lick it off with his tongue.

  
It was a delicious and fun game.

  
Sam loved the sensual game.

  
Dean and Sam were no longer use the dildo anymore since when you feel Sam bad ill for several days.. Dean did not want his brother was ill. He wanted that enjoyed by all.  
Now he was taking Sam with strawberries, while they were naked, they embraced on a blanket on the lawn.  
Then she picked him up and took him to the river to bathe.

  
There, Sam let out a confession.

  
Sam said he had dreamed that they were getting married.

  
Dean said: "Go on, I like this dream." And he kissed him.

  
Sam, however, then embarrassed, saying that the dream continued with their largest. They would go away from home to have a life away from their parents, but then they would return to 25 years because they wanted to know the younger siblings.

  
Dean laughed: "Mom and Dad had had more children?" He asked.

  
Sam said yes and had seven years. They were going to find them, but they could not resist and had to have sex with them and treated them like their toys.  
Dean made a surprise face.

  
"But I felt good ... and then after several days we said to mom and dad wanted to adopt them. They lived with us and scopevamo them every day. "Said Sam increasingly embarrassed.

  
"I do not know, Sammy ... this seems to me ..." said Dean, a bit 'scared.

  
"We were a happy family, we fuck between us and them. They were like our children, and I was happy in the dream and you too ... "

  
"Sammy ... I ..."

  
"But then, when I woke up, I was very sad." Sam said, patting his back.

  
"Why? It is in our nature to want younger siblings. You should not feel guilty. "Dean said, giving him a gentle kiss to reassure him, although there was still bad.  
"I felt guilty because I realized they do not want this. I ... we noi..non pedophiles and there is no one else with whom I want to share you. "Said Sam sad.  
Dean looked happy by his words.

  
"And you'll do it, Sammy." He said.

  
Sam kissed him romantically. "Take me away, Dean. Take me away away, please. "She said.

  
Dean thought about it. In fact the situation was falling. They were too united and if they did not want parents ruined their love, they should do something.


	9. Nostradamus

Sam and Dean had been brought by a number of psychiatrists and psychologists to try to understand why the more stubbornly refused to have sex with others who with his brother. They were worried.

  
They all said the same thing. Although it may seem odd, they were in love.

  
Dean meanwhile, tired of the whole thing, had gone from stregono the kingdom. Some Nostradamus. He had gone with Sam for help.

  
"You two are different. You are special. Yours is not only a state of hormones, but feelings. You have so many. In abundance. And since it is not something that happens often, people do not understand. "He said the sorcerer.

  
Dean and Sam wondered if they could still live their lives in peace. They just wanted to be together.

  
The witch doctor said that their country did not condemn the union between brothers, but it was still viewed with suspicion. If you wanted a quiet life without interference, they had only one choice to make.

  
Travel to another world!

Nostradamus explains well to Dean and Sam that there is a planet, the Earth, where love was cherished and use people just for their own pleasure was seen very badly, even more so use them only as sex toys.

 

"Perfect. We want to go there! "Dean said enthusiastically.

 

"Quiet." He warned them Nostradamus. "On Earth, there are other restrictions, however. There is forbidden to love and sex between brothers. "

 

Sam and Dean were very bad to hear this. Sure, they could create new identities there, do not say that they were brothers, but they did not know if they wanted to.  
Nostradamus promised that they'd think.


	10. Vacation

Sam, Dean, John and Mary are doing a nice little trip to go to a beautiful house they had to leave for vacation, where they spent with their families.  
The journey was long and the kids were bored. Sam had his head completely on the legs of Dean, until he began to gently suck the penis, to pass the time.  
"Yes ..." he gasped Dean prey of pleasure, stroking his hair.

  
"Do not you think we are so lucky to have two children who love each other so much, Mary?" Asked John.  
"Yes, my love." Mary said, holding his hand.

  
"Mmmm ... mmmm." He said Sam meanwhile, continuing to suck the penis of his brother, while Dean tenderly stroked her hair.  
When they reached the house, they began to put in place the luggage. Mary prepared lunch in view of the guests who would arrive shortly, John began to watch the game and Dean and Sam put in place their things.

 

 

 

 

  
The dinner turned out to be very pleasant with Bobby and Jodie illustrating their last holidays and other guests who were chatting cheerfully.  
Suddenly Dean said he wanted to take a shower.

  
"Sam." He called, in a clear call.

  
Sam followed him soon and all the guests commented on how well you want the two brothers.

  
mary noticed he did not put the shower gel in the bathroom, so after a short time came to give it to the kids.  
With shower gel still holding watched Sam, on his knees, he was a wonderful blowjob to his brother Dean and moaning with pleasure.  
"Well, I do not think they need it." He Said Mary met, going away.

  
  



	11. Nobody must touch my brother

"Dean, Dean, Dean ...."  
"Yeah, Sammy, tell me ..."  
"I love you I love you I love you…"  
"I love you too, Sammy, I love you too."  
The two brothers came to orgasm at the same time, while they made love.  
They lay together on the bed. Dean turned to look at a Sam sixteen naked on the bed. She bent over him and kissed him on the stomach.  
"Marry me, Sam."

  
"How ??" Sam asked amazed.

  
"Mom and Dad are pressuring me to find a girlfriend. A wife. But I do not want anybody else besides you. If we get married them leave us alone! "  
Tears coursed down his cheeks Sam.

  
"Dean, do not do it just to ...."

"Sam, no. I want. I want to marry you. You want?"

Sam hugged him.

  
"Yes, Dean. Yes. I want to marry you! Of course I want to marry you! "

 

But something happened to disturb the tranquility of the brothers. 

One day he went into the bathroom of the school, but inside the cabin found three other guys who were waiting for him.

 

"NO. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO. NO. NO. DEAN. DEEEEEEAN! "Shouted Sam, trying to escape. He cried and cried, while the other boys were trying to undress him.  
But suddenly, Dean came in a fury and began to beat the guys who were trying to hurt Sam.

 

"Dean ...." Muttered Sam, she crouched on the floor.

 

"BASTARDS. Do not allow yourself More TOUCHING MY BROTHER! "He shouted another.  
Li beat her to a pulp, making them faint.

 

 "Dean ... please ... enough. Basta. "I begged Sam, crying louder.  
Dean put a hand over her mouth and went to hug Sam.

 

"Sam, I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..."  
Sam continued to cry, hugging his brother.

 

"I'm taking you out of here. cling to me. tell me you do not have touched you. Tell me you have not hurt you, Sammy. "I pleaded.  
Sam managed to smile through her tears and kissed him romantically.

 

"No, Dean. They did not do anything to me, because my hero came to rescue me. "Sam said.

 

Dean smiled, but at that moment came the caretaker who cried to see the boys beaten by Dean. He ran out to warn others suffered.  
Dean and Sam closed their eyes.

 

Surely they would call their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, sorry to update so late XD
> 
> you're right, I'm neglecting this story ..
> 
> one reason is that although I thought this story just to be erotic and transgressive, I often felt guilty for the relationship between the two started at a young age of both brothers and also some things that I wrote, I never written porn before now... and then my head struggle between morality and transgression, even though I know it's all fantasy and the story is all consensual xd
> 
> despite that I'm fond of this story and I promise that I'll end <3


	12. The anger of Dean

When Dean told their parents of her decision, they did not took it well.  
"Dean, you need a girl. This obsession with Sam ... get to keep him from going to school ... "  
"SAM WAS ALMOST RAPED !!"

  
"It is successful because it is the only school not to put a thorn, or his companions would never ..."

  
"ENOUGH. From now on, Sam will study at home and when will come of age, we will go away from here and you will not see us ever again, so enjoy what you still! "Dean said, slamming the door of the salon.

  
But Mary and John had no intention of surrendering. The next step was to find a girlfriend for Dean.


	13. knowing Danneel

"Stop it, Dean. Today you'll see Danneel, you will know it and you fidanzerete. End of story !! "Mary said.

  
Dean was very disappointed but had no choice but to learn about Danneel. The police had threatened to expose lawsuits if Dean did not accept those conditions.  
Needless to say, the boys who had tried to attack Sam, had done some service work on the street and had not been told anything ....

  
Sam had averted his brother not to go to learn about Danneel but Dean did not want to hear it. If yielded, social workers could take away and not Sam would never see him again.  
So he went to learn about Danneel.  
Ok, Danneel was beautiful.

  
He had two giant boobs and legs rocking and a very tight pink dress.  
Dean loved Sam, however, and did not care. He WANTED Sam.

  
 "Dean ... how about we skip the pleasantries ... and get right to the pleasant part?" She asked Danneel, exposing his hard and firm tits and giant.  
"Danneel ... I ... I can not." Dean said.

  
Suddenly he went into the living room, SAM.

  
"C-fuck, Sam. What ... are you doing here ... "Dean said.  
The girl in fright immediately rose from the couch.

  
Sam walked over to Dean with clear intentions.  
"Sam, wait ... no ... you do ..."

  
Yes, Sam began to kiss him under the gaze of shocked Danneel and Dean reciprocated happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this fanfiction become increasingly daring hahaha but I can not make serious xd


	14. A wedding disaster

Dean and Danneel had quarreled and he and Sam had gone home, leaving her alone.  
Dean had spent all night to apologize to Sam , but there was no need, because Sam had already forgiven him.  
The pressure from parents, however, were too strong.

  
They had insisted on marrying Dean with Danneel. Sam would have lived in their home, so that they could continue their relationship but saving the appearances.  
Dean and Sam did not agree with this decision but they had no alternative.

  
And then Sam liked the new transgressive relationship that was born between him and Dean-  
Whenever Danneel was not looking, they made love.  
It was exciting.

  
Dean did not, however, had sex meetings with Daneel. He did not want to betray Sam.  
One day, everyone gathered for the wedding.

  
In that world it worked before you went to the restaurant and only after lunch, we got married in the church.  
Strange customs, but Sam was happy about that.

  
While they were at the restaurant, Sam kept looking mischievous Dean.  
Dean increasingly embarrassed by Sam went to ask him what he had.  
Sam said softly:  
"I want you."

  
Dean sighed loudly as Sam ate her turkey with sadistic air.  
"I want you in the bathroom, now!" She said Dean quietly exiting the restaurant.

Sam smiled wicked and joined him.

  
Dean and Sam went into the bathroom and started kissing voraciously  
Dean looked at him open-mouthed and ended to take away everything he had left on him.  
And then I fucked her against the sink.

Danneel had the idea to go find Dean at that very moment. She opened the door just as the brothers cried together orgasm.  
"DEAN. No, you can not do this to me on our wedding day. "She said Danneel, shortly before passing out.

  
Sam walked worried about Danneel, but Dean stopped him.  
"No, Sam. Quiet. Leave her there. Someone will notice her. "

  
"But Dean ... your marriage ..."  
Dean smiled, giving him a kiss.

  
"I did not want to marry anyway Danneel. This marriage is just a big huge farce. And indeed, thanks to you I remembered. "  
"So this means that you no longer newlyweds? but ... how will you do with Mom and Dad? "

  
Dean smiled again.

  
"It is time to do what we said Nostradamus. We go away from this world. "He said.  
Sam beamed at him. Finally.

 

The two brothers went out in haste from the restaurant. Guests became aware that something had happened, but before anyone could stop them to ask for explanations, the brother had already climbed the Dean's car and fled with lightning speed, while parents swearing.

  



	15. Leave

Dean and Sam go to the sorcerer of the kingdom that took them in his basement by showing their special booths that would lead them to another world.  
"It is a very delicate thing. In addition I have to tell you that thanks to these cabins you will be moving in this world ... but you will not be yourself. "  
"As? As we ourselves? What is he saying? "Said Dean agitated.

  
The wizard bit his lip and said that they would be reborn from other families. They could not keep their bodies than now, because their particles would be dematerialized upon entering the cabin. "

  
Dean and Sam looked at him full of anxiety.

  
"But ... you do not have to worry! I have already thought of the perfect family for you to make nascere..oi reborn depending on your point of view! You will find very well with them. I chose them according to your parameters, and ... "

  
Sam stopped him.

  
"What will become of us? of our love? I do not separate myself from Dean ... please, Nostradamus, review your analysis and do that we can be brothers, so we can be together. "

  
Nostradamus shook his head.

  
"If I do this, it would be more a curse than a benevolent thing for you. In that world there is prohibited incest as if it were an infectious disease. It is much better that way. If you have no ties of blood, you will not be persecuted. "

  
"Ma..non we could be together anyway. We'll forget everything you? How will we meet again? "Dean said.

  
Nostradamus said that they must have faith in the love they felt for each other and that this would make them recover and who knows, maybe one day it would be even reminded of their previous life.

  
"But now ... before we do, I would like to advise you to spend the last night with your parents. I know I have made you suffer but it will be the last time you could see them and ... "said Nostradamus.

  
Dean and Sam could not help but hug him for everything he was doing for them!

  
They followed his advice and last night it went with his parents, telling and confessing everything, even what they wanted to do.  
John and Mary did not understand at the beginning.

  
Cried, they cried and everything, but then eventually embraced the children and asked forgiveness for having harmed them. they did not have the intention.  
When the next morning Dean and Sam returned to Nostradamus asked with tears in his eyes a big favor.

  
Although eventually their parents had understood them, they felt guilty for abandoning them.

  
"Please. Remove them the memory. Make them forget that hannp had children, and that is us. we do not want them to suffer. "Dean said with tears in his eyes.  
Nostradamus Dean looked surprised.

  
"Boy I understand everything and your suffering but I should erase the memory of all those who know and do not know if I could ..."

  
"Foul. Do it, if you can, do it. Please, Nostradamus. "  
And Nostrdamus said yes, he would try.

  
"Thank you." They said, Sam and Dean are grateful, giving him one last hug.

  
Then they both hugged each other before entering the cabin.

  
"One Last Kiss." Sam said, crying. He and Dean kissed passionately.  
"It will not be the last. I promise. "Dean said.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting !!


	16. Jared and Jensen!

 Sam and Dean were born in this strange planet called Earth.

  
They were no longer brothers and no longer called Sam and Dean, but Jared and Jensen.

  
Sam had become Jared and now it was a beautiful boy of 23 years, dark-haired, tall and with the same emerald green eyes of when it was Sam.

  
Dean had become Jensen. He was a blond, green eyes and beautiful. He was 27 years old.

  
They both loved acting and their greatest dream was to participate in a show that would change their lives.  
One day went for the auditions of Supernatural!

  
Jensen was a nervous wreck when he went to the audition. In the waiting room she found another guy waiting.  
And that guy was really cute. He enchanted to look at him.

  
"We are only two of us?" He asked the boy.  
"Apparently." Said the shy boy.

  
Jensen thought it was really adorable.  
"My name is Jensen." He said.  
"I Jared." He said.

  
They shook hands, but quickly retreated because they both felt a deep shock each other.  
Once he was back home, Jensen went on the internet to look for Jared on the internet.

  
He did not know why but he needed to know who was that guy!

  
"Besides being very ... .hot. He also played the character that I play myself. "he Said Jensen stunned.  
He stayed for a while 'on the bed to think.  
He hoped that both were taken!

  
Something told him that he and the boy would go for love and harmony!  
  



	17. Remember everything, and love each other more than before!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jared and Jensen they have 23 and 27 years
> 
> ps maybe you will have noticed that I edited some chapters in the history ... excuse me, he had become a little too much boost as history and I preferred to keep the romantic part :)

Jared and Jensen are making love in the Jensen bed, inside her trailer.

  
They were colleagues, they met through Supernatural and now recite together as brothers on the show.  
But in reality they loved each other a more carnal love, more passion ...!

  
Their loving glances charges had discussed a lot among the fans who created drawings and manipulations of the actors where they kissed in the mouth or romantic or sensual positions.

  
The fans would do anything to see them with their eyes really do these things!

 

At that moment Jared and Jensen are doing it.  
They made love, and it reserved the most lust-laden glances and love that you can imagine!  
"Jensen... ... ...you make me crazy. Oh. I love you. I want you ... I want .ti ... I ... "Jared gasped.  
Then…

  
A sharp pain to his head made her moan the young Jared stopped immediately.

  
_Memories._

  
_Memories of another life._

  
_A Jared did not seem a Jared, but he had another name._  
_Kissing a young guy like him, who adored him, she loved him!_

  
_You're not my toy, Sammy ..._

 

Even Jensen was holding his hands over his forehead.  
He too felt the same memories ....

  
" _Oh, Sammy, you're not stupid. You're wonderful. And I'm stupid._

  
_"I wanted so much to sleep with you ..." he said._

  
_"I did not want to marry anyway Danneel. This marriage is just a big huge farce._

 

_I will marry you, if you like, in a few years."_

_I love you, Dean."_  
_"I love you so much too, Sammy."_

 

 

 

Jared and Jensen recovered from those visions and saw Jared Jensen back.

  
"What the hell was that? What the hell was that ?? "  
"Jared, calm down ..."

  
"NO. Tell me you saw yourself ... tell me ... "  
"Yes." He said sincere Jensen.

  
Jared looked stunned, then ran away from his trailer.

  
"JARED !!" cried Jensen running after him.

 

 

 

 

*

  
Jared was in his trailer, to bed.

  
A few minutes later, Jensen came to him cautiously.  
"Jared, we need to talk .."

  
"There's nothing to talk about, Jensen, is absurd ..." Jared said, crying.  
"Tu..ricordi?" Jensen asked stroking his hair.

  
"Yup. Everything ... Dean .. "  
Jensen sighed.

  
"Do not you love me anymore?" He asked.

  
Jared looked at him stunned by the question.

  
"What ... but it is certain that I love you! But this ... Jensen ... we were ... we were brothers! And plus I was ... I was ... "

 

 

"Do not say my slave! You've never been this for me, "said Jensen.  
"But for others, yes." Said Jared.

  
"Have I ever made you feel unloved? I have never taken advantage of you in any way? I have never abused you when you were a child? Answer me, Jar! "  
Jared looked at him seriously. "No," he said sincerely.

  
Jensen stroked his cheeks. "I love you, God, how I loved you, and still love you. Remember the last thing we did just to be together? "  
The tears ran down the cheeks of Jared. He closed his eyes.

  
"... Lock ourselves in a cabin ... to escape from our world ..."

  
"Exact. "

  
"Oh, Jensen ... Dean! ... It was so painful to part from you. As I suffered knowing that I should have let you go! "Said Jared weeping.

  
"But we knew that one day we would have ended. Jared, now that we're together, we must never separate us. We can finally live happily! "  
Jared replied with a kiss to that phrase and pulled him closer to him on the bed.

  
"Jensen, I love you desperately. You will not ever separate! "

  
And the two continued kissing and cuddling on the bed picking up from where they were interrupted.

 

 

 


	18. Everybody's dream

Three years later ....

  
Jared and Jensen are kissing naked on the bed.

  
"I want you ... .ancora ..." Jared gasped, kissing him on the neck.

  
"Yes Yes Yes Yes. Yes. I too want it. "He said Jensen.

  
Jared looked puzzled then when she realized, she kissed him with more enthusiasm.

  
Then he took her hand and compared it with her watching the two gold rings that some days had united them in marriage.

  
"I'd marry a thousand times." Said Jared.

  
"I, too, Jared, too ..."

  
Jared and Jensen were married and lived happily together as they had desired for so long. That morning they made love again, before going to work to turn the last episodes of the third series. A show that standard would have baked many other series, becoming the longest running show in existence, thanks to the love of the two protagonists !!

  
The wedding was fabulous and the fans were crazy about it, because it was not only the dream of j2, but everyone's dream !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know that the chapter is not very long but I hope forgive me and that you've enjoyed this fanfiction anyway ^^

**Author's Note:**

> the content of this fanfiction is all consensual, although Sam is very small, if you feel disturbed by the tag, you do not read !! :)  
> as are Italian, there may be several errors in the text. please be patient :)


End file.
